Given Another Chance
by Elder Predator
Summary: Madara strikes without warning. Konoha was never warned about Madara's plans and now Konoha has fallen to Madara and his army of undead risen by Kabuto. Naruto and a few suriviors make a decision to try Naruto's new Jutsu. Can he save Konoha's future?
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I have decided to write my first Anko / Naruto story because ever since the chunin exam saga, I always felt like Anko had serious problems that made her misunderstood, like Naruto. There will be very little Kyuubi interaction in this one.

Prologue: Naruto is now 20 and mastered his father's resengan to near impossible levels. His fusion and able to master the training given to him by He trained hard and was now in line for hokage. Tsunade was soon about to step down when Madara invaded Konoha. It had been a terrible battle. 9/10 of the village was rubble or worse, the few remaining survivors were near broken to find their friends dead or risen from the dead to serve Madara. The village of Konoha was nearly wiped out as the last few survivors fought deep in the mountain caves once used for safety. The terrible battle claimed many lives and there was one resort left. Naruto, under cover of night, formed his most complex and most powerful ninjutsu known to man. It was a time-space ninjutsu that would let him travel back in time and take control of his former self. Konoha must be warned if this was to never happen again. The only problem is the chakra that it would take far exceeded his own reserves currently and asked the few remaining survivors to give their lives for him to save them. In memory, Naruto recorded their last thoughts in a special recording scroll so that he would always be reminded of why he needed to do this. The few survivors sacrificed their lives and now Naruto traveled back in time to stop this before it could begin.

Chapter 1: From the beginning

Naruto awoke to find himself in his 12 year old form. He stared at his hands and smiled. To confirm, he looked at the calendar on the wall. It had worked. It was the day of his graduation exam. He quickly raced off to class as he remembered from his memory. _'I must make sure I do everything the same. Then, when the time comes, I will warn everyone. If warn them too soon, I'll be causing too much panic.'_ Naruto quickly realized he was zipping through Konoha like he would have done as a jonin. He quickly jumped down ino a nearby alley. _'I still have all my knowledge and it seems like my 12 year old body and my old one merged, allowing me to have the same speed and chakra reserves as before… but I have to remember, in this time I am not even a genin yet.'_ Naruto ran slowly through the village, about the speed of a normal 12 year old. _'I can't let her know either…'_ Naruto grasped his chest tightly. He bit down hard on his lip drawing blood. _'God damn it… don't think about her sacrifice. She's still alive here. Stop worrying about her. Remember her last words to you!'_ Naruto remembered her calming words and calmed down. After a few deep breaths, he hurried off to the ninja academy. He sat down in his seat and stared out the window. _'She doesn't even know me in this time. I doubt I can make her fall in love with me again but I have to try.'_ Suddenly images of their make out sessions and nights together came to mind. Naruto clutched his teeth and pain rushed back into his heart. She was gone. He slammed his hand against the desk, nearly shattering it. Everyone in the class looked at him in horror except Sasuke who looked at him with an eye brow raised.

"Hey dobe, what are you getting all upset for? You haven't failed yet." Naruto turned and wanted to squeeze his neck till he stopped breathing. _'You arrogant little prick. You're the reason she's dead. I want so bad to kill you…" _ After looking at him further Naruto realized this Sasuke was not like the one that he knew. He was not the one that stood side by side with Madara as he destroyed Konoha. _'but maybe you can be saved. If that's so I'll let you live because you can help stop this. That's the only reason I will let you live…for now'_ Naruto took a deep breath and looked at him. Sasuke was expecting some sort of comeback but Naruto said nothing and just sat down. Iruka walked into the classroom to be abnormally quiet and looking at Naruto. He sighed.

"Naruto, what are you up to this time?" Iruka spoke just glad that Naruto got the class under control for him. Naruto looked down on him. He smiled slightly.

"Nothing, I was just daydreaming." Iruka didn't buy it one bit.

"I'd like to talk to you after class about this issue then. You daydream a lot in class you know that?"

"Whatever." Iruka could tell something was different but he couldn't tell what. Iruka sighed and just finished with his final lesson.

"Alright this will most likely be our last day together class so when you're ready, I'll be in the next room. Come in one at a time for your final exam." Iruka said walking out leaving the rest of the class to talk among themselves. Naruto stared out the window for a while before hearing a loving sigh behind him. He turned to see Hinata duck behind her desk. _'That's right she had a crush on me for such a long time. If I confront her now she might lose all that confidence she gains later. For now Hinata-chan be strong for me.'_ Naruto turned back around and stood up. _'I have to fail this test so Mizuki-teme will ask me to steal the scroll. Of course I could pass and try to see if that'll make him steal it himself. Hmmm.'_ Naruto was hesitant to change the timeline as not only did he not know what change it would bring, but if it was wise to. Because he stole the scroll he learned the shadow clone jutsu. If he suddenly started using it without stealing the scroll it would be suspicious. He got up and walked to the next room over. "Uzumaki Naruto. Okay first…" Naruto failed the exam and stole the scroll as was the first time he did it. Now Naruto patiently waited for Iruka to find him. He opened the scroll and looked at it.

"It hasn't changed much since I learned all of them." He smiled at one of the jutsus. "That one nearly killed me. She was so mad at me for nearly dying…" Naruto smiled bigger remembering their time together. _'We were the perfect couple. We loved each other so much…'_ Suddenly Iruka emerged from the bushes. Naruto turned smiling. "Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cried cheerfully.

"Of all the pranks to play this has to be the most serious you've ever done Naruto-kun." Iruka yelled. Naruto remembered this part. The fight went pretty much how he had remembered it. Mizuki attacks Iruka, he ran, Mizuki tries to kill Iruka and he saves him. After Iruka gives Naruto his headband and passes him. Now Naruto stood in front of Sarutobi who smoked his pipe with a smile.

"I know what happened. I saw the whole thing. Don't worry about the final exam I am going to pass you because of your heroism." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks jiji-san." Sarutobi smiled.

"Get some rest and go to the academy tomorrow to be assigned a team." Naruto nodded and was about to leave when he shut the door in front of him. Sarutobi looked at him surprised. "Was something else on your mind?" Naruto took in a deep breath.

"Hey jiji-san?" Naruto asked walking back towards the desk. "Could you dismiss those ANBU watching us and put up a privacy seal?" Sarutobi nearly choked. The ANBU almost acted but the subtle wave off by Sarutobi told them not to.

"Naruto-kun I don't know where you got your imagination from but…" Naruto walked behind the desk and wrote something on a piece of paper then placed it in his lap. Sarutobi picked up the piece of paper.

_Jiji-san_

_Four ANBU in total_

_One in the hidden compartment in the wall by the door, one in the ceiling by the bug shaped peep hole, one below the floorboards by the window and one by the far corner._

_Please tell them to go away. We need to discuss something nobody but us can talk about._

_Naruto_

Sarutobi sighed and looked down at him.

"Very well. ANBU!" Sarutobi shouted making them all appear before him. "Take a break."

"Hai!" They chanted and they left. Sarutobi looked back down at Naruto before continuing.

"Mind telling me how you knew they were there?" Sarutobi asked taking another hit of his pipe. Naruto sighed. He walked towards the wall and did hand seals faster than even Sarutobi could see before slamming it into the wall.

"Now that we have some privacy…" Naruto formed a henge that resembled him when he was 20. Sarutobi's pipe dropped from his mouth as Naruto was the perfect replica of his father.

"Minato-kun…" Naruto smiled.

"No jiji-san, it's me Naruto. I know this is hard to explain but I need a favor from you before I answer any questions you have." Sarutobi covered up his surprise and nodded. When he noticed his pipe was gone he bent down to grab his pipe. Sarutobi brought it back up to his mouth and took a large hit.

"What would you like Naruto-kun?"

"I need my Namikaze estate and bank account." Sarutobi choked on his pipe again causing it to fall to the floor…again.

"Naruto-kun when I said Minato-kun I meant you looked like him not…"

"Don't play with me right now jiji-san." Naruto said in a serious voice. "We both know my father was Namikaze Minato and my mother was Uzumaki Kushina. They died when a masked man entered the secret cave where my mother was giving birth. While my mother was giving birth she released the Kyuubi which then was magically teleported by some unknown jutsu into the center of town." Sarutobi almost wanted to pull out the secret file on that and see if Naruto had memorized that word for word. "jiji-san I know it's hard to believe but in just 8 years Konoha will be destroyed by the same man who attacked my mother and father." Sarutobi took a large deep breath and thought about it for a minute.

"I see. I guess I can't try to deny what you already know so much about. But tell me this, how do you know in 8 years this man will destroy Konoha?" Sarutobi asked standing up and speaking in a serious tone.

"My father had invented the time-space jutsu that made him famous for being the 'yellow flash.' I've worked for years improving it, and working on new jutsus that would seem next to impossible. My final jutsu I created allowed me to come back in time because that same man came back and not only destroyed Konoha…" Naruto was on the verge of tears but sucked it up and pulled a scroll from his back. He tossed it to Sarutobi who knew immediately what this was. He looked up at Naruto. "This is a lot to take in. Watch the recording on there. I want it back after you're done." Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash. Sarutobi chuckled.

"I can believe almost everything you say because only you would give me such a damn headache." Sarutobi chuckled. He opened the scroll. Exactly 20 minutes later Sarutobi closed the scroll and wiped the tears from his eyes. Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him. "How did you…"

"I lived it. I don't need that scroll to tell me how long that was because those images are permanently burned into my mind. You should know of all people that when you see things like what is recorded on that scroll you don't forget them." Sarutobi could see the pain in Naruto's eyes. It is the pain of losing those most precious to you. Sarutobi knew that look well.

"So you mentioned wanting your estate and bank accounts right?" Naruto nodded.

"I was given them so I don't know where they are." Sarutobi smiled.

"I guess it's nice to know that I still know some things you don't." Sarutobi got up and bit his thumb before smearing it across Minato's photo.

"Figures…" A small glow came from the photo and it disappeared. Replacing it was two scrolls. Sarutobi handed the scrolls over to Naruto who read them and smiled. "Thank you jiji-san." Naruto was about to walk out when Sarutobi cleared his throat.

"Are you forgetting that you would answer my questions?" Naruto chuckled and turned around.

"Of course not." Naruto sat down and looked him straight in the eye. "Shoot."

(Next morning)

Naruto awoke from his comfy bed in his estate. It felt so good to be back here. He got up finished breakfast and went to the ninja academy to be assigned teams.

(time skip to chunin exams)

Naruto awaited in the classroom for the instructor who walked in.

"Settle down you brats." Ibiki spoke. "The written portion of your exam will begin now. If I find anyone cheating they will be asked to leave and you will not be able to take the exams until next year. The tenth question will be an oral question given by me when time is up. BEGIN!" The exam started and Naruto knew the answers now, but he decided to do something else instead. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket which got instant recognition from ibiki. "You there! I find you guilty of cheating. Leave now along with your team!" Naruto smiled before Sakura and Sasuke could complain.

"Too bad you accused me with no proof. Because this…" Naruto flipped the paper both ways. "Is just a blank piece of paper. I needed some scrap paper." Ibiki walked up and grabbed the paper out of Naruto's hand. After rigorous examination of the paper, he looked down at Naruto's test. He threw the paper back at him and walked down.

"You can stay." Ibiki said hesitantly. "Next time you need scrap paper you either ask me or you fail." Naruto sat down and began to draw on the blank piece of paper. The rest of the time passed slowly as he waited for the final question. "Times up! Put down your pencils and listen up. The tenth question counts as 90% of the test!" This caused lots of the genin to panic. "Those who fail the question don't bother ever coming back. Those who leave now will be spared this fate and can try again next year." Many genin left leaving the siblings from suna, a few scattered teams and the rookie nine. Ibiki looked around the room and yelled. "The tenth question is…You all…PASS." Shock filled the room. "The point of this exam was to determine who had the guts to face failure. This is a key factor in a Shinobi since every mission is life and death. Those that left proved that they didn't have the guts to make the decision. Be warned though, you all just made the decision for only passing or failing a test. The next time you make this call will be in the field where your lives matter, not if you pass a test." Ibiki let his words set in before continuing. "Your second instructor will be coming along shortly." Naruto seemed surprised. _'Second instructor… that's right the first part was the written with Ibiki while the second part was with…'_ Naruto went wipe eyed. _'NO… I can't face her yet…'_ Naruto tries to run out to get out but was stunned by the wall bursting open and Anko holding a banner that read 'second exam.'

"I am the sexy, single kunoichi known as Mitarashi Anko. You all are about to be put through hell so get ready." Naruto couldn't handle it and began to run. "Hey you! Stop!" Anko yelled at Naruto who just ran outside. "Ibiki handle them. We have a runner." Ibiki nodded and addressed the class.

"Everyone stay put. Anko will be right back with him." There were lots of whispers as to why Naruto ran off like that. Most of them included that he probably couldn't take it going through hell. Sasuke released so much KI that not a single genin in that room spoke for the rest of the day. Anko nearly caught up with Naruto who had ran into an alley.

"There you are you little brat." Anko said looking at him. Naruto went to jump up but Anko stopped him. "Grow some damn balls would you and face the next exam like a man already. You passed Ibiki-san's test so you proved you had the mettle. Now suck it up and let's go." Anko scolded him. Naruto stopped trying to get away.

"it's not the second exam that I can't handle." Anko was confused.

"Then what the hell is it?" Anko asked. "What the hell has your balls falling off and running scared?"

"I just… I don't know if I can be around you." Anko laughed.

"Why the fuck not? Listen kid my patience is wearing thin. I could drag you back if I wanted to but you'll just run away again. So I'm doing you a favor and letting you explain why the hell you are running away. If you want to keep playing games with me I'll just drag your small ass back to the classroom and tie you to the chair." Naruto remembered a time she did that but it wasn't when he was 12. He blushed.

"It's just… you… your body…" Anko smiled devilishly.

"What's the matter? Never saw a female ninja before? Did you get a little hard on?" Anko teased. What she wasn't expecting was him jumping at her and planting a kiss right on the lips. Anko was shocked at the boy and after a moment of kissing, threw him off. She wiped her lips and breathed heavy. "Damn it kid I was joking. I'm like ten years older than you." _'Even though somehow he was an amazing kisser.'_ Anko thought. "Besides aren't you a little young to have the hots for teacher thing?" Anko once again teased. Anko suddenly noticed the tears streaming down Naruto's face. "Hey kid, don't take it personally I just…"

"I missed you so much Anko-chan." Anko was stunned by the –chan. In the first moment she was stunned but soon she growled in anger.

"Kid I don't even know you! Where the hell do you get off calling me Anko-chan huh? I have the nerve to…"

"feed you to my snakes after I castrate you." Naruto finished for her. Naruto smiled a little remembering that. Anko was taken back. How the hell did he know what she was going to say?

"Kid you have 5 seconds to tell me how you know that before I…" Anko threatened. Before she could continue she watched him wipe away his tears and walk towards her.

"Your curse mark." Anko covered it up with her left hand.

"Who the hell told you about it?" Anko demanded. "Answer me!" Naruto walked closer before Anko pulled a kunai on him. "I want answers. NOW!"

"Put it away Anko-chan." Anko growled.

"Stop calling me that! You have no right to…" Naruto took a few more steps towards her.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Anko jumped back against the wall.

"I have no idea what you are talking about kid but your times up." Anko pushed off against wall at full speed and slashed down at Naruto. Naruto caught her wrist with one hand and in one motion, pinned her up against the wall with his henged 20 year old body. Anko was stunned at the sight before her. "Who the hell are you!" She cried. Naruto looked at her.

"You're still so beautiful…" Naruto whispered. Anko was almost flattered. She blushed slightly at the softness in which he spoke. It touched her heart in way she forgot about. Anko shook her head and put her mask back on.

"What are you some kind of stalker? What is with the henge huh? Trying to get your dick bigger because your twelve year old cock won't cut it?" She asked smiling thinking that would piss him off. Naruto cupped her chin and pulled her face in for a kiss. Anko pretend to want to kiss back but brought her hand and slapped him in the face. Anko got out from under him and now stood ready to kill him. "Kid, I don't know who you are but you seriously just tried to rape me and in my book that calls for me to kill you." Anko got ready when Naruto held up his hand. "There's no point in trying to stop me. You tried to rape me, I kill rapists. Nothing personal." Anko smiled licking her kunai. She charged and went to stab him.

"I can remove the curse mark." Anko's eyes went wide. She realized that she had already jumped and there was no way to stop it. So she threw her kunai and instead tackled him onto the ground. Anko's eyes watered up.

"Don't you fucking play with me you prick. There's only one man in the world who can remove this seal and I'm going to kill him." Anko said grabbing his collar and shook him violently. "Don't you EVER…" Naruto's hand cupped her face again, stopping her arms.

"Believe in me Anko-chan. I know how to remove it." Anko's eyes welled up with tears as she looked into his eyes. Suddenly her rage disappeared into that vast sea of blue, her arms released his collar and her body went limp. A strange force seemed to take hold of her for the second time today. And for the second time today, her mask broke.

"How? So many people tried to get rid of it. What the hell makes you think you can?" Anko said in a sad and broken voice. Naruto cupped her chin and brought her lips to his. This time she didn't struggle as he kissed her. When he broke the kiss she whispered to him. "If you get rid of it…" Anko said with tears coming out of her eyes. "I'll give you anything you want."

"The only thing I ask in exchange is for you to go on a date with me." Anko looked down at him. For reasons beyond her, she looked into his eyes and it was like looking into Kami's eyes when he smiled and told you everything was going to be alright.

"Like I said…If you remove it…" Anko whispered again. "I'll give you anything you want. My body, my soul… Anything you want is yours." Naruto smiled and kissed her again.

"I don't want you to change. Just a date." Naruto said leaning her back. _'I want us together again Anko-chan._'He got up and reached out his hand to help her up. She looked up at him and accepted his hand. Anko regained her composure.

"If you're lying to me your dead. You won't get your date until after it's gone. Got it?" Naruto smiled at her.

"Come on." Naruto said leading her to her own apartment. Anko was surprised at the fact he knew where she lived.

"You really are a stalker aren't you?" Asnko asked teasing him. Naruto smiled at her.

"Something like that." Once inside Naruto locked the door and the placed a privacy seal around the room. After he was done he approached Anko. "I need you to strip down naked." Anko growled softly.

"I told you after you get the seal out you get…" Naruto grabbed her and held her in his arms.

"Please trust me; I don't want sex right now. That curse mark is only part of the seal used to bind Orochimaru-teme to you. I need to have you naked so I could remove all of it." Naruto explained. Anko felt warmth inside her heart from being close to him. What was this power that somehow he could affect her like this? Her mask was utterly useless around him since he saw right through it.

"Fine. But any funny business and I slit your throat got it?" Anko said backing up from him. Naruto watched as Anko slowly took off her clothes and threw them into a pile. "Happy?" Naruto nodded and smiled, remembering something that happened not that long ago.

"Lay down on the floor. I need your arms outstretched and your legs spread." Anko was about to object but just looked into his blue eyes. She blushed, nodded and laid down as he specified. Naruto took a scroll and began to draw. Anko felt shivers go up her spine as the air nipped at her nether regions. He had yet to do anything to her so she started to trust him slightly. He was the first guy that saw her naked and didn't jump on top of her and fuck her wildly. Normally she would have preferred that but somehow the idea of being naked and not having sex seemed to warm her heart, that there was more to a relationship between a man and a woman then just sex. To just hold each other in your arms, it felt nice. He placed the scroll with a seal near her shoulder. "This is very important. You will be in more pain then you will ever be again in your life." Anko nodded and Naruto placed a thick rubber tube at her mouth. She understood what it was for and opened her mouth. Once it was inside her mouth and she bit down Naruto spoke. "Ok let's begin."

(1 hour later)

Anko was panting as tears dried from the side of her eyes. Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"It's done." Anko didn't seem to care as she just experienced the longest hour of her life. The process took everything out of her. Naruto removed the rubber to find she had nearly split it in half with her teeth. Anko passed out while trying to say something. Naruto was sure lipped _'I hate you._' Naruto picked her up and laid her on the bed. He kissed her on the forehead and let her sleep. He stripped off his shirt and cuddled up next to her. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and smiled. _'I can finally be with you again… Anko-chan. Even if it is for only one night. I may have a date with you but it was nice to know that for just one night, you slept in my arms again.'_ Naruto fell asleep with a true smile on his face. Time passed too quickly as the sun peaked over the horizon and illuminated Konoha from darkness. It was the beginning of a new day and there wasn't a cloud to shadow Konoha from the sun's bright gaze. Naruto stirred from the sunlight and wished he had more time. He got up and put his shirt back on. He collected his scroll and everything before going to the door. He looked back and smiled at the sleeping Anko. He left knowing, that his heart is much happier that Anko was alive and well. Anko awoke a few minutes later when her alarm clock woke her up. She slammed the clock to shut it off. Anko sleepishly remembered the dream she was having. She looked around the room and lost all hope it was real.

"Tch. Like anyone could remove the seal. I have such wild dreams." Anko said walking over to her bathroom. She went to shed her clothes but found none on her. "Damn it, did I get so drunk again that I had a one night stand? It would explain the dream." Anko sighed and looked at her body. "At least I don't see any marks so he wasn't into anything kinky." Anko sighed decided she needed a shower to wake up. She turned on the water and waited for it to get warm before heading inside. She began to wash every part of her body. When she washed her neck, something felt different. She pressed down on were her curse mark was only to find it not responding. It was at this point Anko's hope returned and her heart raced faster than any sports car. She slammed open the shower door and ran to the mirror and looked at her neck. She gasped and went wide eyed at the fact her curse mark was gone. There was not a single trace of it anywhere. She ran back into her bedroom and frantically looked around. "Where is he? Did he leave?" Anko remembered something. He was an academy student, his address should be somewhere. She was about to head to the academy but remembered that since the break in they kept the records elsewhere. Anko threw on anything she could find that looked good on her and left quickly. She dashed to the Hokage's office to find out where he lived. Normally she'd go to the public records department, where they were moved, to try and find someone but they took forever to find the file on someone. The Hokage had those same records. She also remembered Naruto getting into trouble with pranks so she was sure the Hokage knew him personally. She raced past the receptionist who tried to stop her. The receptionist called the Hokage and let him know someone was racing towards him. The Hokage sighed and a few seconds later his door was nearly blown off its hinges. In its place was an out of breath Anko who had the most serious look on her face he had ever seen.

"Anko-san, so nice to see you so eager for work this early but don't you have some Academy student to take care of first though?" The Hokage asked smoking his pipe. Anko growled and walked in.

"There is this gaki, I forget his name, that I need to find. I need you to tell me where he lives." Anko said walking up to his desk. The Hokage removed the pipe for a moment from his mouth.

"Oh? I probably would know who you were talking about but you have to give me more details. Telling me a 'gaki' isn't sufficient." The Hokage explained. Anko growled and slammed her fist into his desk.

"Don't play dumb with me! He's always in here because of pranks he does! He has spikey yellow hair and…" Anko remembered his deep blue eyes. She blushed remembering how she felt when she looked into his eyes that other time. Sarutobi instantly noticed the blush creep across her face. Sarutobi smiled and remembered the talk they had that night. _'So he's already made his move on her again huh?'_ Sarutobi opened his drawer and held up the file. Anko, having heard the drawer open, quickly snapped from her blush. "Thank you, Hokage-sama." Anko said hastily reaching for the file. Sarutobi pulled it back and looked her in the eye.

"Anko-san. Naruto-kun is very precious to me as you may very well know. He is very unstable right now and this file contains the unclassified file of Uzumaki Naruto. Trust nothing in here. When you read it, remember your own past and how you were treated in this village. That's all I ask in exchange for this file." Anko nodded and Sarutobi handed her the file. Once she had it she read through it quick. Pages of reports shocked her as normally minor offenses because almost capital punishments. Everyone in the village had treated him the same as they treated her if not worse. However there was one thing that was almost referenced on every single page. 'Demon.' This word was consistently used to describe him instead of his name. Flashbacks of her being called 'snake bitch' even to this told her 'demon' was his curse. Pictures of the boy's treatment in the village were also present, from medical photos of suppose "attacks" he had done. What had been done to him, how he was treated in the hospital. It seemed almost unbelievable just how many reports of 'trespassing' and 'stealing' there were. She could tell by the reports that it was all bullshit. 'The demon wondered in, terrorizing people.' She looked at his age and he was just 6. Anko gritted her teeth. Finally after another three dozen pages of reports, she finally got to his current profile. She got what she wanted so she thanked Sarutobi and left the file on his desk. _'That gaki… he was…like me?'_ She nearly broke rooftops as her anger spiraled out of control. _'This damn village. I have so many friends now, but I was ready to kill him in that alley. When he looked at me…'_ Anko tried not to let the tears show. _'I misjudged him. He did the biggest thing anyone has ever done for me two times. He asked me for a date. I was just agreeing because I had a little hope but I wasn't ever going to do it…'_ Anko reach his apartment. She went to open it to find the door had been kicked open and his entire place ransacked. Tables were broken and shattered, the few appliances he did have were smashed beyond repair. She walked inside and on the wall was written _'Demon child of Konoha DIE.'_ She was now worried and went to his bedroom which had been completely torn apart. She quickly didn't see a trace of Naruto or blood anywhere. She ran out and back to the Hokage. Anko ran through the secretary again who this time didn't call in. Anko opened the door and there was Sarutobi standing at the window looking out at the village.

"Hokage-sama Naruto-kun's apartment had been…"

"I'm well aware." Sarutobi said calmly. Anko growled in anger.

"We have to do something! Naruto-kun might have been…" Sarutobi turn towards her.

"He isn't harmed. That was his apartment a while ago but he was moved." Anko was relieved. "Go now, he'll be at the second exams." Anko nodded and was about to run out when Sarutobi spoke again. "And Anko-san." She turned and faced him. "Anything he might have told you or shown you is under SS class secret. Do not tell anyone." Anko thought of his henge and didn't understand but nodded and ran out. Sarutobi smiled and returned to his pipe.

(At the forest of death)

Everyone waited on the proctor to show up.

"Alright! Listen up your brats!" Anko said from a tree overlooking the fence. "Each team will be assigned either a heaven or earth scroll which they must carry on them at all times. Each team will try and make it to the center of the forest, to the next exam. There's a catch. Once you reach the tower in the center, you must have both a heaven and earth scroll to continue. If you don't have both you won't be allowed to continue until you do. Now each team will be called and taken into that tent to be given a heaven or earth scroll. Each team will then be assigned a gate to enter from. Now form a line based on teams!" Anko said watching the teams line up and one by one move into the tent. She saw the Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura. She jumped down and walked over to them. "You, gaki. I need to talk to you." Anko said with a serious tone. Naurto sighed.

"Baka! You better not have gotten us in trouble!" Sakura yelled at him. Sasuke hated to say it.

"For once she's right." Sakura swooned over Sasuke's comment. Immediately Sasuke regretted it as it gave Sakura credit for something.

"Don't worry it doesn't concern your team. Just follow me." Anko said turning and walking to the gate. Naruto followed her and stopped when she did. She kneeled down to talk to him quietly. Anko sighed. "Listen I don't know why you are posing as a genin but I don't want a slaughter in there." Naruto smiled.

"If that's what you are worried about then there's nothing to be concerned about. I'm going to act like a genin while anyone is watching me." Anko smiled.

"Good." Anko took out a kunai from her back pouch. "I'm glad we understand each other. Now get back to your team." Naruto turned and was halfway back to his team when he turned and deflected a kunai that was aimed for his back. The kunai flew into the air and was pressed into the dirt by gravity. There was no one in front of him and he looked down at the kunai which had a note attached to it. He read the note then ate it. Naruto smiled at the forest for seemingly no reason. Naruto walked back to his team and continued with the charade. Everything else went according to the timeline including Orochimaru revealing himself, except for this time Naruto was ready and beat the sanin back just enough to not blow his cover but save Sasuke from getting bitten. Naruto and his team reached the tower with both scrolls which they handed over and were allowed to enter. Naruto made an excuse he needed to find a bathroom and ran off. Naruto ran up the stairs of the tower until he reach the top floor. He knocked on the last door on the right twice and waited until it opened. When the door opened he was surprised to find a dark room with candles all around the room and a meal waiting at the table. Anko smiled at the boy. "Don't just stand there, come in." Naruto broke the trance and walked inside. Anko shut the door behind him and locked it. "I made us something since this is what you wanted right? A date?" Anko said walking over to the other side of the table and sitting down on the pillow. "Normally I wouldn't consider dating a student but since you lied to get in, I'll make an exception." Naruto sat down at the table and looked at the food. "It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking. I don't poison people's food I don't know yet." Naruto smiled.

"I'm glad." Anko still didn't seem happy though.

"Now why did you henge in that alley?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Anko frowned.

"Hokage-sama told me that anything you told me was under SS class secret. Anything you tell me I'm not allowed to reveal to anyone."

"I'm well aware since I'm the one who told him to let you under it." Anko frowned bigger.

"If you told him that then stop playing games with me and tell me already!" Anko said yelling at him. Naruto pulled a scroll out. Anko was surprised because she instantly recognized what the scroll was.

"This is a video scroll. It video records messages which can be played back anytime the scroll is opened and chakra is applied."

"I know what it is! They are really rare because not many people use them and they are more expensive than Kami's mansion. The question is how the hell did you get one and why do you have it?" Naruto's facial expression changed.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me if I told you it. This scroll will explain just about everything you want to know." He said tossing it to her. She opened it and poured Chakra into it and the video began.

End of chapter.

Reviews please! I wanna know how the first chapter was to those who like Anko. Was it well within her personality or do I need to tweak it?


	2. Awakening

Chapter 2: Awakening

A voice from the scroll spoke.

"_**Playback started." **__Explosions rocked the cave as four men and three woman sat around a small cave. Naruto adjusted the scroll so that it could record his face. _

"_This is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I am here in the caves behind the Konoha that used to be used for civilians. We are all that's left. Myself, Anko-chan, Hinata-chan, Tsunade-chan, Shikamaru-san, Kakashi-sensei, Kiba-san, his dog, and this ANBU." Naruto turned to the masked man. "What's your name again?" The ANBU sounded pissed._

"_For the last time, it's Yohiko!" Naruto turned back to the scroll. _

"_and Yohiko-san. We are here because one week ago our village began a war with a masked man we knew as Uchiha Madara. We don't know how but he has come back from the dead. He teamed up with Kabuto-teme who absorbed Orochimaru-teme and completed Orochimaru-teme's world resurrection jutsu. It brings people back from the dead under the control of person who did the jutsu. The person revived has all the abilities of the person who died. Even though they are brought back, they still retain their conscious of who they are when they died and can sometimes be helpful to tell you what to look out for. To defeat them, you have to kill them like any other person. It'll be hard since the person controlling them can help them out." Naruto picks up the scroll and turns it towards the destroyed village. "This is all that's left after the battle." The people watching can see the, once huge walls of Konoha, are now just piles of bricks. Homes and buildings are not recognizable as they have been either burned or blown up. Craters are randomly scattered throughout the village indicated battles took place there. He holds it up a moment more so people could see the fires that crackle throughout the destroyed town. The rubble holds bodies smashed beyond recognition. Blood dots and slashes are evident from battle fought and lost. Naruto turns the scroll back towards himself. "I am going to attempt to prevent this from happening. I am making this recording for two reasons, if I succeed, I can remind myself of what I am fighting to prevent. If I fail, I'm hoping that one day someone will find this that can stand up to Madara-teme and kill him. They will our fight. There are many people who died whose names I would like to add to ours but unfortunately, everything that says their names are in the village." Naruto turns to the survivors. "Everyone ready for their turn to speak?" They nod. "First up, Tsunade-chan." He hands the scroll over to Tsunade. _

"_I am Tsunade. I am the current Hokage of Konohagakure. I don't know what to say. We lost many people in the past week. I don't know if Konoha was right to have chosen me as Hokage but I did my best to defend it. Right now we are all that's left and we are broken. All our friends are dead and I can say is, if you made it Naruto-kun, give Madara an ass kicking he'll never forget for me." Tsunade handed over the scroll to Kakashi._

"_Hi my name is Hatake Kakashi. I am a jonin of Konoha. I am also known as copycat Kakashi because of my Sharingan eye. This eye was given to me by my teammate who died teaching me what it means to have teammates. Obito and Rin were their names. I learned that those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash. Naruto will have us give him our chakra to finish the ninjutsu that will send him back in time. Naruto-kun I'm sorry I was such a bad teacher to you." Kakashi hands the scroll to the next person. _

"_My name is Inuzuka Kiba of the Inuzuka clan of Konoha. All I want to say is kill that teme! Kill him for everything he did. He slaughtered our dogs and my clan like we were nothing. I watched my own sister be killed in front of me. It was so horrible…" Kiba begins to cry out loud. Naruto pats him on the back and a few moments later, after a few encouragement licks from Akamaru, Kiba continues. "Naruto, I'm giving you my life and my hope that you make sure this doesn't happen again." Kiba hands over the scroll to the next person. _

"_So troublesome. I pass." Shikamaru says trying to pass it. A struggle is heard before Shikamaru comes back in view. "Fine fine. My Name is Nara Shikamaru of the Nara clan of Konoha. I'm a jonin. I like to play shōgi. Uhhh.." Shikamaru scratches the back of his head. "I can't think of anything else. Oh right… Naruto I never really said this out loud so listen carefully. I always considered you a close friend. You have a record of it so don't rub it in my face. I'll never admit it again just so you know." Shikamaru tries to pass it off again._

"_Hi my name is Matsuda Yahiko. I am an ANBU of Konoha. I guess all I can say is that I am a proud member of this village and I will die to make sure it stays safe." He passes it off to the next person. _

"_Hi my name is Hyuuga Hinata of the Hyuuga clan of Konoha. It has been an honor to fight alongside the greatest ninja to ever live. It was because of him that I survived. Naruto-kun thank you. I would gladly give my life for you. I could never repay you for your kindness to me. I know when I was a kid I was such a fangirl of yours and at times I would want to punch myself because of how annoying I was. But you still are so kind and gentle. I'm so glad that you were in my life." Hinata's tears pour down her face as she says the last sentence. She passes it off to the last person._

"_Hey everybody, it's me Mitarashi Anko. I'm the hot and sexy fiancé of the man you saw in the beginning. If this is Naruto-kun and you succeeded make sure you give me a big kiss when you get into the past. I really need it. Then after you kiss me, remove that damn curse mark sooner would you? It got so annoying sometimes. It burned like hell." Suddenly her face goes a little more serious. "I want you to know that I love you. We have so much in common and I know I can be a real bitch to you. Yet no matter what do to you, you hold me so close to you. Even my best friend, Kurenai-chan, approved of Naruto-kun because of how he treats me. I know I dress like I am wanting sex, but I do it mostly I guess to get attention. I was always betrayed by Orochimaru-teme and considered a 'snake bitch' to most of Konoha. I mean Naruto-kun was really the first guy I ever met that treated me like a real person. Not some eye candy or former student of that teme. He was so sweet to me that I really have to admit I don't deserve him." Naruto comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her chest. _

"_You deserve it Anko-chan, everyone deserves someone they could love." Anko looks up at him and leans back slightly. Naruto realizes just what she wants and brings his lips down and kisses her. The kiss only lasts a minute but they seem to enjoy it like the world was ending, mainly because it was. Anko broke the kiss and panted slightly. She looked back down at the scroll. _

"_Anyway just know I love you and I know you will win my heart again like you did before. I know I don't say it as much as I mean it but I do love you. I know you can succeed! I have faith in you!" Anko hands off the scroll to Naruto who is standing up and smiling._

"_That's everyone that's left. Remember us. We are the last survivors of Konoha. We all gave our lives in hopes of preventing this."_

"_**Video completed."**_

Anko stood silent as the images of Konoha's destruction were passed through her mind again, then her kissing Naruto. It was too much to handle all at once. She looked over at Naruto who was looking away but she could tell from the moment the video played, he had been crying. _'If all this is true… he watched all this and experienced all this. A man would have been broken.'_ Anko got up and turned to him. She wasn't going to approach him, not yet.

"Were you in love with her?" Naruto turned his head towards her, his tears never stopping to flow.

"I loved her with all my heart. After that was made…"

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto closed the scroll as the scroll had its memory nearly at full. Naruto stood up as everyone stared up at him. _

"_Let's get started before Madara finds a way to teleport in here." Naruto went to the center of an elaborate seal. Anko ran up to him and hugged him from behind. At first Naruto thought that she was going to be playful._

"_Naruto-kun. I love you. I want you to know that even though I am going to die for you, just know that the Anko that awaits you earlier is still me. It's still the same person except she doesn't know she loves you. You have to show her that person that made me fall in love with you. It so weird talking about myself in third person but you know, even if you can't win her over. I just want you always to remember me." Anko let him go and Naruto heard clothes falling to the ground. _

"_Anko-chan not now we…" Naruto was spun around. Naruto couldn't help but smile at Anko being naked in front of him._

"_I want you to remember me… us… I want you to remember this body. I want you to remember every detail of it." Naruto realized what she was doing._

"_Anko-chan I…" Anko placed a finger on his lips. _

"_Feel my body Naruto-kun. Remember every curve, every bump, how it looks in the light, the color of my eyes. I want you to remember everything about me." She grabbed one of his hands and placed it at her entrance. "Remember the feel of being here…" She took the other arm and placed one of the fingers at her back entrance and the other fingers griped her ass cheek. "Remember everything. Remember how we cuddled in bed all those times and laid there. Most men would have fucked me till I couldn't stand but you laid there with me naked. We just cuddled." Anko felt tears stroll down her face that weren't hers. She noticed her hair was getting soaked and had started overflowing to her face. "Don't cry Naruto-kun. Anytime you are lonely just remember me and us how we are now. I want you to find happiness. If you can't make me fall in love with you again then I give you permission to see other women but on the condition you never forget me. I never want you to forget me." Naruto's eyes were bloodshot. The tears began to burn his eyes as he had been crying so much since last week. It hurt to cry. Naruto wrapped her in a hug. "Remember me Naru-koi." Anko said giving him a hug back._

"_I'll never forget you. I don't know how but I'll make you love me again. I can't be with another woman if it isn't you. Even if I failed to make you love me again, the pain of trying to love someone else is impossible!" Anko chuckled. _

"_This is the first time I think any of us have heard you say you can't do something. Now that doesn't sound like my Naruto-koi." Anko said smiling up at him. _

"_It's true. I've never heard him say that before. Troublesome." Shikamaru said. Everyone else shook their heads._

"_See? Don't start thinking like that now. I thought it was impossible that I've ever open up and feel as free and as good as I do today. Yet you did it. Everyone thought it was impossible to stop Pein when he single handedly killed almost everyone in the village. Yet you kicked his ass, with some help of those frogs. You've always gone for your goals and dreams and never gave up. Don't start changing now. That's not the man I remember." Naruto tears stopped. He smiled and hugged her tighter. _

"_Thank you Anko-chan. I don't know what I'd do without you." Naruto said smiling from the heart. _

"_Probably wind up alone with no one to love you or take care of you…" Naruto began cartoonically crying as he hurled himself into a corner. _

"_You're so mean Anko-chan…" When the little skit was over Anko smiled and laughed at him. "But Anko-chan," Naruto asked seriously. "Why are you like this? I mean aren't you sad?" Anko brought her hand up her heart. _

"_I am sad Naruto-kun. I'm really sad but I know that you must have it harder. I mean you have to go back and not only save the village ,and yes the world, but you have to make me fall in love with you again and if you don't succeed then I don't want your final moments with me to be one of me crying in your shoulder. I want them to be of me, your fiancé, the woman who stole your heart. I want you to have this memory of us. That's more important to my heart then being sad." Naruto nodded and they kissed. This would be the last kiss they shared before he went back in time._

(end of flashback)

Anko wouldn't admit it but the story nearly brought her to tears. Anko stood there and looked away from him.

"I know this is hard to believe. I asked for this date in return for removing the curse mark because I wanted to make you fall in love with me again. I won't force you." Naruto said walking to the door. "I'll leave you alone. I'm glad I was able to have this date with you." He stopped at the door and broke his hange. "I hope you'll let me have a second one." Naruto left and shut the door behind him. Anko wanted to stop him from leaving but stopped herself from opening up to him. _'Damn it. Why does my heart feel like this all of a sudden? If anything of what I… that woman on the video said was true then is that what I'm feeling right now? Was all that he has been doing to win me back? Does…"_ Anko heart fluttered at the thought._ 'Does he love me? He has been really kind to me. He removed my curse mark and asked nothing in return. He freed me from a burden I thought would haunt me the rest of my life. He asks nothing of me yet gives to me anything I want.'_ Anko clenched her fist. _'Can I…'_ Tears rolled down Anko's face. _'Can I even love him? Am I capable of loving him? I've never felt this way about a guy before. Is this what love feels like?'_ Anko pulled herself together and wiped away any evidence that she cried. Anko still had a reputation to uphold and she needed to keep it up. She went downstairs to find three teams currently here. Naruto's team had taken time to examine the tower. Suddenly another team walked in. It was the Konoha ninja team that Kabuto was a part of. Naruto growled at the sight of Kabuto. Kabuto was equally responsible for Konoha's destruction as Madara. To have Kabuto in front of him was too easy. Naruto wanted so bad to snap his neck and end that part of the nightmare. However that would mean explaining why Naruto attacked another combatant who had his back turned. No one knew of his affiliation with Orochimaru. Naruto couldn't stand the sight of him. Naruto got up and walked away. Anko noticed the look on his face and her heart felt a slight sting.

"Where are you going? The deadline is only in a few hours so don't get lost!" Sakura yelled out to him.

"Don't run off too far dobe." Sasuke added. Naruto heard none of them and walked out of the building. Anko decided to see what was wrong with him and followed shortly after to avoid suspicion. She found him bent against the wall with only one hand to support him. The other hand masked his face so his tears weren't evident. Anko approached him and opened her mouth to speak. She stopped thinking this wasn't the time to open up to him. She turned to walk away but was stopped by Naruto's hand grabbing her wrist. She looked down at him to see him sad.

"Anko-chan." Naruto's voice was soft and sad. "Please, even if you hate me. Can you do just one favor to me and stay with me? I don't want to be alone right now." Naruto admitted. Anko's heart melted and she tried her best to not show it.

"Fine I'll stay." Anko said kneeling down to him. "Just this once I'll let you hold me." Naruto smiled for a brief moment.

"Thank you." Naruto wrapped her in a hug and held her tight. She placed her arms around him and held him tight too. Though no words were spoken between the two, Anko knew exactly what happened. _'Something in there reminded him of the future… It must have been painful for him to ask me for this. Yet even though I said just this once… I feel…'_ Anko gripped him tighter. _'happy holding him. I feel happy being this close to him. He may be in a twelve year old's body but his mind and soul are that of him when he was older. A time were he lost everything…'_ Anko remembered gripping him tighter. _'including me.'_ She held him for a while until he was better. After Naruto was through he thanked her and went back inside. Anko stayed behind and reach into her jacket, feeling the warm liquid that stained her fishnet and skin. _'No one has ever opened up to me like that before. I guess it comes naturally to him.'_ She looked up to the entrance of the tower. She stood changed by his actions. For the first time she met him, he needed her. For the first time in her life, Anko's heart was in love with a man who wouldn't take advantage of her. _'I lied to you Naruto-kun. I'll let you hold me anytime you want.'_ Anko walked back into the tower and walked past everyone. Kakashi walked beside her.

"Anko-san, are you ok?" Kakashi asked seeing her facial expression when she walked in. Anko growled softly.

"I'm fine. Take my place for me for now; I left something in my office." Anko said walking past him and up the stairs. Kakashi stopped and looked down at the genin teams that had made it. There were now 4 teams including his own. Anko reached her office and slammed the door behind her. She was upset that she now had feelings for a boy she never knew until not that long ago. She went to lay down in her bed when she noticed Naruto had left the scroll in her room. She was going to leave it but something compelled her to walk over to it. She opened it and pushed chakra in it to have nothing happen. She growled and muttered "Stupid thing." She turned to leave when she noticed a little side note on the scroll.

_Anko,_

_Press your chakra here._

_A friend_

It was clearly from Naruto. She did as the note instructed and suddenly a video appeared.

"_Hey me!" A cheery voice said. "I know Naruto-kun worked really hard on this scroll but I also know him well enough that he'll show this to me in the past. I had him make this part for me but I didn't tell him what for. I wanted to talk to you. I don't know if you've noticed this by Naruto-kun is struggling with himself. Even now I've seen him break down and cry for no reason. He had a difficult past. He's the Jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox and because of that he's been the victim of the countless attacks by the village. Naruto-kun lead a dark path for many years and despite what he may say, he needs someone to love him. Naruto-kun may be the sweetest, most honest man you will find but he's still human. He needs to have someone in his life. I know I can't go with him which is why I'm leaving you this message. I don't know how he will act after this but I know he will be in pain. I can't force you to like him but I want you to take my advice. He's suffering from the biggest pain in his life because he lost me. I don't care if it's for one night or the rest of your life. Please do anything you can to make him happy. Please take care of him for me." Anko blushed on the video. "When he was upset before the attacks, I would take him with me to have dango then…"_

Anko blushed hard at the things that were said next. She almost felt tempted to stop it but instead she just continued to listen.

"_You know yourself that being lonely sucks. At first it's bad but then you kind of get used to it. It doesn't seem so bad but everything still sucks. Take it from me, when me and Naruto-kun first became a thing I doubted if I could ever be happy. I doubted that I could ever make him happy. But you know what I learned? I learned that just being with him made him happy, that by being by his side, I made him happy. It didn't take sex or money or the biggest house to make him happy. All it took was just me being there for him. He has lived all his life without knowing a woman's touch. I'm sure you know exactly what he's going through because during my youth, I remember lots of times when I knew what sex felt like but the guy would be gone the next day. I never knew what it meant to have someone who stayed and loved me. I never had someone to hold me and tell me everything was ok. He's the same as you. Please, you must remember all the times you sat in that corner near the dango shop and wished just someone would stop and ask you what you were doing out there. I'm sure you remember all those lonely nights out by the lake when you…'_

Anko couldn't hear anymore. She couldn't take it. This scroll knew everything about her and so did he. Yet she was expected to know everything about him. It was unfair. She had to admit to herself that the dango shop corner and the lake, no one knew about but herself. It was pretty damn near convincing that the woman on the video was in fact herself. Memories of the lake bubbled into her mind as tears streamed down her face. She wasn't like that anymore. She had 'friends' but only thing she would admit to herself was that she was alone, that no one had told her they loved her. She wanted to know what it felt like. She wanted to know how to get it. She thought of the yellow haired boy who recently came into her life. She cried until she could get her emotions into check. It was at this point she rushed back downstairs to see 8 teams currently here. She walked past Kakashi and down to the floor were Naruto was. He was currently meditating under that stairs that lead to the observation deck. She came up behind him and placed a kunai at his neck.

"Listen up, I don't know who you think you are but you can't just show up out of the blue and expect me to be like her." Naruto opened his eyes.

"I never expected you to be her. I never expected you to love me like she does." Naruto admitted. She placed more pressure on the kunai to his throat and growled softly.

"Then what do you want?" Naruto turned his head into her eyes.

"A chance." Anko was expecting that answer.

"A chance for what? What do you want from me?" Anko said gripping the kunai tighter.

"A chance to date you. A chance to make us happy. A chance for you to fall in love with me. I wanted to make you fall in love with me all over again." Anko was hoping for that response.

"Listen to me, I don't know if I buy all this shit about time travel and Konoha's destruction. You'd make an excellent actor if you made all this shit up because you even have me believing it." Anko placed the kunai tighter against his throat causing it to pierce his skin slightly. "I'll give you the chance to win me but this better not be a trick or I swear you will regret the day you fucked with me." Anko removed the kunai and licked the blood straight from the wound before it closed. "Good luck trying to win me. I'm hard to please." Anko said walking away. Naruto smiled. _'I know I remember.'_ Naruto re-joined his team and he went as far away from Kabuto as possible. With the deadline fast approaching Naruto watched Kabuto with intent. With Orochimaru's plans ruined he was sure Kabuto needed to act to get Sasuke. Sasuke right now could be saved but if Orochimaru got him, Naruto wouldn't hesitate to kill him anymore. Naruto watched as Kabuto talked with his team. Naruto could barely stand the sight of him in the first part, but luckily other people were there to help him get enough cover to hide his true emotions. Now there were 6 teams including his own. Naruto began to meditate. He woke up in the sewer he always knew. There stood Kurama in all his glory waiting for his host to return.

"I want you to help me fight Kabuto when the time comes. I want you to give me your power." Naruto reached up and the cage opened. "I want your help in preventing the world from ending." Kurama looked amused.

"_**Kit you never cease to amuse me. I'll give you my power when the time comes but answer me this. Why are you so keen on ridding me of my hate? You have nothing to gain from it."**_ Kurama asked not bothering to go past the gate.

"My dream." Kurama tilted his head in confusion. "My dream is for a world without war or hate. I still don't know how to do it, but I do know I want to give you and all the other bijuu the same world. A world without hate so you can live in peace." Naruto stuck out his fist and smiled. "That's my nindo. I will fulfill it because I promised Pervy Sage and Nagato that I will bring true peace to everyone." Naruto smiled at the giant fox. "That includes you Kurama-kun." Kurama scoffed.

"_**You seem so sure that you can."**_ Naruto smiled.

"Around this time period, if I had opened that gate you would have killed me." Naruto said looking up at the fox. "Now I open it and you barely move. I'd say I'm doing a good job of ridding you of hate." Kurama wouldn't admit it.

"_**Get out of here kit before you give me ideas."**_ Naruto closed the gate and left. Kurama looked at the spot where Naruto just was. _**'You have earned respect from me kit. Don't think you haven't.'**_ Kurama thought going to sleep. Naruto woke up from his mediation to find everyone gathering around the same area. He got up and went to investigate. He saw the Hokage addressing the crowd.

"You all have made it this far but I'm afraid to tell you that there are still too many teams to continue. We will have preliminary exams to see who goes on to the third round." Most genin began to complain. Naruto noticed most of the people from the original timeline with the exception that Kabuto was still in the competition. "We will randomly choose the names of the people who will face off to make it fair." Everyone looked up into the giant board. Everyone's names flipped through the board. Everyone waited for the names to appear on the board. Naruto vs Kabuto. Naruto smiled. The old man came through. "A proctor will be in the ring. If you kill you opponent or if your opponent is unable to continue the proctor will end the match. I wish you two the best of luck in the first match." The old man said before taking his seat watching the fight. Naruto and Kabuto both entered the arena.

"Well Naruto-kun it seems like I saved you before just to have to fight you. I've seen you fight and I think I'm no match for you. I think I'll just forfeit." Kabuto turned to forfeit the match but Naruto ran in front of him and stopped him.

"Kabuto, I know your secret." Kabuto smiled and adjusted his glasses.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not hiding anything." Kabuto said innocently. Naruto glared at him.

"Kabuto, you are Orochimaru's right hand man." Kabuto's smiled dissapeared.

"That's quite an accusation. I hope you have proof to show for it that would convince even me. Otherwise you have really offended me." Naruto smiled.

"I have proof. I have proof against your crimes." Naruto reached for his scroll but found it missing. Naruto scratched the back of his head. "It seems I left my proof upstairs…" Anko threw the scroll over the railing and Naruto caught it. Naruto smiled up at her. "Inside this scroll not only contains proof that you have committed crimes against the leaf, but are in fact working with Orochimaru." Kabuto didn't like the sound of this. Kabuto saw no other way out.

"Well it seems you caught me. I'll admit that I'm working for Orochimaru but I'll be a double agent if you let me go. I'll give you all the details on Orochimaru right here right now." Kabuto put his bargaining chip into play. Naruto shook his head.

"I know of his plans to disguise himself as the Kazekage at the Chunin exams!" Naruto yelled at him. Kabuto's chip just got trumped. "You killed someone precious to me…" Naruto's eyes began to water.

"I don't know what you are talking about I…"

"_**DON'T LIE!"**_ Naruto roared with intense KI. Naruto unlocked Kurama's cage again. "You never force anyone to do anything. Yet you manipulate people into doing your bidding. You will not escape me this time. I did not come back in time to see you succeed again. You and Uchiha Madara will _**NOT WIN!**_" Kyuubi's chakra shot out of him. Kabuto began to sweat. Everyone else was stunned at two things, Naruto said time travel and Uchiha Madara. Tails shot out of Naruto's backside that swung around carelessly, his eyes spliced red. The Hokage stood up.

"No one is to interfere in this." Everyone turned their attention to Naruto's increase in power. Kabuto started sweating bullets. _'How did that dobe achieve such power?'_ Sasuke thought. _'Naruto… I…you…'_ Sakura tried to think. _'His power far surpasses anything I have ever experienced. I don't know what's going on but if he loses control, it will be more then troublesome.'_ Shikamaru thought. _'Minato-sensei… your son… he's…'_ Kaskashi thought. _'Naruto-kun… what are you…'_ Hinata was thinking. _'The chakra given off by him is a mix of his own and something else. He has the power of two beings.'_ Shino thought. _'Amazing…he's so powerful! I can barely stand the intensity.' _ Anko smiled thinking. _'That gaki, maybe there was more to him than meets the eye.'_ Anko yelled out.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" Anko yelled out from the observation deck. Naruto turned his head to acknowledge her. "If you kick this snake basterd's ass, I'll give you permission to kiss me on our second date!" Naruto smiled. Kabuto turned to run but found Naruto already in front of him.

"Now, maybe we could work this out?" Kabuto tried to reason. Naruto was not swayed. Faster than the naked eye could see, Naruto began to pummel Kabuto from different directions. Kabuto could barely hold up his arms to defend himself as he was brutalized by the invisible force. Suddenly a kick sent him up in the air only to be kicked down.

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE!" He yelled sending him back down to the stage. Kabuto landed hard, creating a crater around him. He coughed up blood and tried to get up only to see arms reaching out of his body and forming resengans. "Spiraling Strife Spheres!" Kabuto could only stare in horror as ten chakra hands holding a resengan reached out of him and slammed down on Kabuto. Naruto fell to the ground and looked down at Kabuto as he tried to look up at Naruto.

"Your more powerful then anyone I've ever met. And your from the future you said?" Naruto nodded. "Then tell me one thing."

"I'll consider it." Naruto said looking down at him.

"What did I do to make you so angry in the future?" Kabuto asked coughing up blood. Naruto looked down on him. Naruto kneeled down so no one else could hear.

"You teamed up with Madara after absorbing Orochimaru. You came and killed everyone close to me. As a final sacrifice, I watched as the remaining of my closest friends gave me their lives to go back and stop you from killing everyone." Kabuto smiled.

"I see. So I finally achieved it huh?" Naruto didn't understand. "I finally got to the point where I was even more powerful then you?" Naruto shook his head.

"You were powerful but not that powerful." Naruto formed a resengan in his hand. "It was only because Madara was there that i couldn't take the both of you."

"Please one last thing." Kabuto begged. "Just tell me, could we have been friends if I turned from this path?" Naruto looked down at him. "Konoha may not be my home but I wanted to serve Orochimaru because he was powerful enough that I respected him. I can see you are far more powerful than him and I want to pledge my service to you instead." Naruto leered at him. "Please, all I ask is that you spare my life and I will serve you." Naruto thought about it for a minute.

"Not a damn chance. You'll weasel away and stab me in the back. Besides I can't forgive you for what you've done to me." Naruto was about to bring down the resengan on him when he heard a voice inside his head.

"_**Kit."**_ Naruto never took his eyes off Kabuto as he spoke with Kurama.

'What is it Kurama-kun?'

"_**I have an idea. You want to make the world a better place? Let's start with him! His medical jutsu alone you saw could surpass Tsunade's! Imagine what kind of ally he could be!  
>. After all, isn't it your dream to stop the hatred in the world and yet here you are trying to kill him because you hate him for taking those precious to you."<strong>_ Naruto growled at the fox.

"Like hell I'll let him live. He'll crawl away and do the same thing over again. I won't let that happen."

_**"I know that kit. I'll give him a special seal on his neck. If at anytime he betrays us, you can trigger it by sending out a pulse of my chakra and he dies. It's a win win. He gets to live, and you get closer to your dream. Speaking of which, isn't it to rid the hate of ninja? How can you say you will save the ninja world of hate if you are so full of**_** it."** All this time he wanted to get rid of hatred and yet here he was using it to kill someone who killed someone precious to him. The resengan in his hand disappeared and he extended his hand to Kabuto. Kabuto took it and Naruto pulled him up to whisper in his ear.

"If you betray me, the next time you see me you will die."

"_**Bite down hard on his neck kit, I'll do the rest."**_ Naruto bit down hard on Kabuto's neck who was shocked to have been bitten by Naruto. Naruto released and wiped his mouth. Kabuto was about to ask why when he felt a warmth in his neck. Kabuto thought he understood what it was.

"So you are going to mark me and if I betray you…" Kabuto started.

"You die." Naruto finished. Kabuto smiled.

"I won't betray you…Naruto-sama." Kabuto bowed before his new master. Naruto didn't like him, he didn't like the fact the Kabuto was still alive. However maybe Kabuto could be saved like Sasuke. Naruto turned to the still in shock genin. Naruto sighed and now knew he was going to have a headache explaining this.

End of chapter.


	3. Second Date

Chapter 3: Second date

Naruto looked up at the observation deck only to see lots of looks that he got when he was a kid, looks of fear, hate, rejection and confusion. These people would have become his friends and he might have already ruined it. Naruto saw they were all expecting an answer; however Anko was the first to speak.

"Hey Naruto-kun, why aren't you smearing his blood all over the walls?" Anko growled loudly. Naruto smiled up at her.

"Cause if I killed him, I couldn't get any information out of him. As an interrogation expert you should know killing someone isn't nearly as useful as getting them to talk." Anko was stunned for a moment at the answer. She smiled brightly.

"Damn kid, and just when I thought I had you figured out, you go and give a smart answer like that. I'm beginning to like you more." Anko disappeared and appeared behind Naruto with a kunai to his throat. She whispered in his ear. "Well kid you impressed me enough. I'll let you have this second date. Who knows maybe you might just impress me some more." She said seductively. Naruto smiled.

"I know what you like." Anko held him tighter.

"Maybe you really are from the future or maybe you're not, but remember that our 'dates' are still new to me. I don't want any moves on me got it?" Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry Anko-chan, I wouldn't do anything to you that you don't want."

"You better not or else I'll make you regret it."

"I promise to be on my best behavior. When and where do you want our second date to be at?" Anko smiled.

"Outside in the forest of death." Naruto smiled.

"I thought you might say that. Well when you're done come outside and meet me." Anko held the kunai closer to his throat.

"You've still got some questions to answer ga…" Naruto pushed his throat into the kunai and with a poof was gone. Anko stood in shock for a moment before realizing what happened. "Damn he got away." Anko thought out loud. After moments of venting her anger she sighed and looked at the ground were the battle just happened. 'He is really strong. I can't wait to see what you are made of Uzumaki Naruto.' Anko licked her kunai before putting it away. She looked around at the still stunned genin and jonin. A vein appeared on her forehead before screaming at the croud. "What the hell are you all looking at? These preliminary matches aren't over you know!" Sarutobi smiled.

"That is correct. For now let the matches continue." Sarutobi said sitting back in his chair. _'Anko, you and Naruto-kun share the same path in life. You both were hated and you both live lives of pain and sorrow. I guess I just never thought of it in terms of that before Naruto-kun showed me the scroll. Just try not to kill him before you love him. He may not be the 12 year old Naruto I knew but he's still like a grandson to me.'_ Sarutobi began smoking his pipe watching the next few matches. The rest of the battles stayed the same except Kiba and some Konoha genin fought. Kiba won. After the matches were over Naruto waited for Anko to leave the tower before following her. He followed her out to a small clearing where a small pond was. The water in the pond was slightly discolored but probably still safe enough to drink. Anko pulled out a kunai and tossed it at him. Naruto's eyes widened before it struck him in the chest. Poof. Anko smiled.

"That wasn't very nice Anko-chan. What if that was the real me?" Anko smirked.

"Then you're not as good as you think you are." Anko said turning towards him. "So tell me Naruto, why should I even be interested in you? You're 12 for Kami's sake. I could get thrown in jail for even being with someone like you." Naruto smiled.

"By body is only 12, I came back in time and fused my own body into this one. So technically…" Naruto begins to count his fingers. "That would make me…" Naruto begins to think. "32 I think. Which is slightly older then you so…" Naruto suddenly felt massive amounts of KI being released.

"Only…slightly…older?" Anko's eye twitched. "Just how old do you think I look?" Anko said throwing kunai at him. He dodged it only to have Anko slowly making her way towards her. Naruto smiled nervously.

"I didn't mean you look that old, I mean you look like your 18 Anko-chan!" Naruto tried to correct himself.

"Oh I see now I'm just barely of age?" Naruto sweat dropped. "Just what kind of woman do you think I am?"

"Anko-chan you got it all wrong! I just.." A kunai slit his cheek as it went past him.

"It's too late to try and get on my good side now gaki." Anko drew another kunai and licked it. "You're going to have to die now." Anko ran at him and Naruto began running away.

"Anko-chan I'm sorry!" A kunai flew right between his legs just barely scratching the fabric. Naruto screamed in horror realizing just what she was aiming for.

"I told you gaki it's too late! If you value having children I'd suggest protecting those!" Anko threw a few more kunai at him only to have him barely dodge.

"Can't we talk about this?" Naruto screamed back at her still dodging the kunai she was throwing. He turned his head to look back only to see his own eyeball in the reflection of a kunai passing by his eye. Naruto screamed louder in horror and quickly ran faster. He ducked behind trees to avoid her kunai. Naruto smiled. _'Just like our first date, Anko-chan.'_

_Nearly 5 years ago, Original timeline Naruto age 16_

_After Pein, everyone wondered what the Akatsuki was planning next. Naruto was walking down the street. _

"_Damn baa-chan, no missions at all today. I'm bored as hell." Naruto didn't see the purple haired jonin walking down the street eating dango. She picked one up out of the box and was about to put it in her mouth when she was bumped by a guy. The bump sent her back a few inches and when she recovered, she looked down in horror at the dango now covered in dirt. "Sorry about that." Naruto apologized. At first Anko either didn't hear him or didn't care because she just stared down at her dirty dango. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" Naruto said looking at her. Then it hit him. "Shit! You're that crazy chick from the chunin exams!" Suddenly Anko's head snapped up. After seeing Naruto she smiled and pulled a kunai. _

"_Yeah I am that crazy chick. Your name is Naruto right?" Anko pulled the kunai in front of her face. "I never forget someone whose blood I tasted!" Naruto got chills up his spine for what he thought might happen next. "Too bad you soiled perfectly good dango, we could have stopped to chat about back then." For the next 2 hours Anko chased Naruto around the village trying to kill him unsuccessfully. Finally Anko caught up to him and tried to catch her breath as she stared down Naruto who was also trying to catch his breath. Naruto leaned up against a wall for support. "You know gaki, no one has ever been able to evade me before except that freak Gai and Lee." Their names made Naruto shiver thinking about them shouting their 'power of youth' phrase. Both of them noticed 5 ANBU surround them. _

"_By the order of the Hokage, you both are being detained and brought to Tsunade-sama for punishment. Submit or be forced." Anko smiled at Naruto._

"_Guess we'll just have to settle this some other time gaki." Naruto frowned. _

"_You're a scary person you know that?" Anko licked her kunai before throwing it at Naruto's feet. _

"_Next time we meet gaki, you're making this up to me."_

Naruto smiled as he remembered their dates that followed. Slowly by slowly he learned of her past and the connection between them was made. Suddenly his body was in sudden pain as he collided with a tree. He rubbed his forehead. Damn that hurt. Suddenly he heard a 'swoosh' as a kunai implanted itself into the bark of the tree he just collided with. Naruto turned around to see Anko standing behind him. She huffed and puffed as she was completely out of breath.

"You run…damn fast… you know that?" She breathed in deeply and steadied her breathing. "I had to really push myself to keep up with you. If you didn't hit a tree I think you'd have been long gone. Just bad luck I guess. Anyway," Anko grabbed her last kunai, "so Naruto_-kun_ what do you want chopped off?" Naruto began to shiver knowing she really might since she didn't even like him yet. He knew what she was capable of. "Don't make me choose now." Anko licked her kunai in anticipation. Naruto smiled at her.

"Ok Anko-chan, you caught me. The only thing I ask is no ball or dick cutting."

"Aww, no fun." She tossed the kunai into his shoulder blade. For a moment she was waiting for the poof but it never came. Instead his hand went to reach for the kunai and instead stood there. He felt the pain as the blood began to flow out of the wound and get soaked up into his shirt. For a moment Anko's heart dropped. She shook her head and steeled herself but when she looked back at Naruto who had taken the blow without hesitation, she began to regret her action. "Why the hell didn't you dodge it?" Anko asked sternly, making sure not to let any of her true feelings penetrate her persona. Anko watched as Naruto smiled.

"Because I love you Anko-chan." Anko felt her heart thump. She began to grow angry at the way Naruto treated her like a princess and yet she didn't do anything for him. Anko gritted her teeth. "I…"

"Don't you fucking say those words!" Anko broke. "I don't care who you are! Stop fucking with me! Stop fucking with me!" Tears began running down Anko's face. "This future shit, you loving me, STOP TRYING TO CONFUSE ME!" Naruto smiled and pulled out the kunai to the surprise of Anko. He threw it off to the side. Anko was fixated on the kunai which held his blood on it for a moment.

"Anko-chan I…" Anko's eyes snapped back to Naruto.

"Stop fucking saying that! I'm so sick and tired of this shit. Stop trying to resurrect what is dead! You're wasting your time trying to get me to love you! I'm never going to love again so just fucking stop." Anko screamed in pain. Tears poured from her eyes. Naruto began walking towards her. Anko stepped back. "Don't come near me! Get the fuck back! Get back!" He continued to walk towards her. She took a few steps back before continuing to yell at him. "Get the fuck back I said! Do you want me to hurt you?" Anko hit a tree behind her and quickly looked back at the massive tree. She looked back to see Naruto in front of her. "You touch me I'll call rape!" His mouth moved towards hers. She froze as she watched him lean in towards her, her body stopped responding. Their lips touched and Anko went wide eyed. This wasn't one of her one night stand kisses, this was a love filled passionate kiss. After a minute of frozen time, a burning passion reached her stomach. Naruto parted lips and whispered to her.

"I swear Anko-chan, this time, if it comes to it, I'll be the only to die. I'll save you no matter what this time." Anko felt his body nosedive into the ground while grinding against her. Anko snapped out of her state and quickly dropped down on one knee. She caught his body before it hit the ground. For the brief moment of time she felt her body and soul react to him that was foreign to her.

"I never died Naru-kun." Anko's lips moved but she didn't have the power to stop them. "We'll be together forever, isn't that what we promised each other?" A smile crept across Naruto's face as if he heard her. Anko picked him up and dropped him in the office of Sarutobi who rushed to his aid. Before Sarutobi could ask Anko what happened she was gone. Anko walked into her apartment and gently shut the door behind her. She leaned up against the door and placed her hand over her face. "What was that? What was that feeling that came over me? What was that?" Anko slide down the door until she sat on the floor looking up at the ceiling. "Do my dreams have that much power over me?" Anko's eyes widened in fear as she heard giggling. She turned in every direction and there was nothing. She was about to relax when she heard it again. "Who is that! Show yourself!"

"He's quite cute when he's like that isn't he?" A purple haired woman was now sitting shoulder to shoulder with her. Anko turned her head to see the woman who was see through and staring back at her. "He's always so noble like that, making declarations of love and compassion. It's enough to get a girl like me all mushy. I'm sure it had that effect on you. He's such a nice guy and never asks for much. He's had a hard life too. Not to mention the sex is amazing too." Anko was still in shock about the specter that want sitting next to her. "He's pretty handsome you know." Anko catapulted off the door and away from the ghost.

"What the hell is this? Some sort of genjutsu?" Anko blinked. She closed her eyes and placed her fingers together. "KAI!"

"No I'm afraid not Anko." Anko's eye widened, her strongest attempt to break the genjutsu didn't work. "It'll take more then that to get rid of me."

"Who the hell are you?!" She demanded. The ghost that stood before just chuckled.

"So smart and yet so clueless. I'm you." Anko's eye twitched.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Anko yelled.

"I suppose I really should introduce myself, my name is Mitarashi Anko. I am from the time that Naruto-kun came from." Anko eye brow twitched and looked at the little girl next to her.

"The hell is going on? If that's true, which I'm not saying I do, then how the hell did you get here?" The ghost just looked away and then turned back after a moment.

"I think that jutsu he used somehow took part of my spirit back in time with him. I don't see any other reason how I could be here. I sacrificed my life for him to perform his jutsu." Anko rubbed her head.

"I'm going to a mental institution before this gets any worse."

"We aren't figments of your imagination you know. I am you from the future. I'm the one Naruto seeks to revive in you."

"Yeah and I'm a magical unicorn." Anko yelled at her. "I'm finding whoever is playing this joke on me and kicking their ass." Anko marched towards them to open the door.

"You know it's true from the dreams you have been having." Anko suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked up at the spectral woman in front of her.

"How the hell did you…?"

"Now that I got your attention listen closely. I am a part of you. Just like Naruto took over his body, part of me is now inside you. Since only part of my soul came back, you still have most of the control but I did retain enough to allow us to speak every once in a while. You need to train under Naruto-kun to get stronger again. I know how to make us appear before you but it's hard since I don't have control over much of your body."

"Could do me a favor then?" She looked at Anko. "GO AWAY!" Anko yelled. She recovered her breath as she looked for the ghost that was no longer visible. Anko sighed in relief. Anko walked over to her bed and laid down looking up at the ceiling. _'They were right about my dreams though. I've been seeing images and clips of Konoha, but they aren't what I know of. Most of them are of Naruto-kun and me. I didn't even know him until that day and yet that morning I had a short dream about him.' _"Everyone thinks they know me. I wish they all would just shut up and leave me alone. I don't want this shit! I'm perfectly happy having one night stands and just doing what I want."

"Is that really what you want?" The ghost form of her said. Anko nearly jumped out of her skin. She growled and clenched her fist and went to give her a piece of her mind. "Because I think you are really hurting inside. I think it hurts to know that most men only want one thing from you and when they get that they leave." Anko's attitude change drastically. "That sex is the only way to keep a guy around." Anko looked at the girl stunned. How did she know this? She smiled and stared at Anko for a moment before continuing. "But when we watched that video scroll, I saw that you saw a chance at someone who really cared for you. I know that's what you really want." Anko turned away from her.

"I don't need anyone. I'm perfectly fine on my own." She placed her hand over Anko's heart. Anko blushed because this girl's hand was in between her breasts. "What the hell are you…"

"That's not what this says." She sounded sad. "It yells out for someone to heal it, to love it. It wants to know love again." For a moment Anko didn't speak.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Anko looked away from her. She frowned that she was in such denial about what she truly wanted.

"You've been in so much pain, would it be so bad to let someone love you?" Anko snapped at her.

"What if he breaks it off? What if this whole thing was to get in my pants? I couldn't handle that kind of pain. I couldn't handle showing emotion then getting stabbed in the back. Don't you understand? You say you're a part of me and yet you don't know about how scared I am!" Anko didn't let the tears fall from her eyes. A moment of silence fell upon them. Anko turned away when she heard the her speak.

"What if he truly does love you? What if he makes you happy for the rest of your life? Are you willing to risk a chance of a lifetime of happiness over a chance of pain?" Anko thought about it for a few minutes. Anko looked at the version of her standing in front of her.

"What would you have me do?"

"Try letting him in just a little. See how it feels and see how it goes. If it goes well let him in, if he betrays you you can get out before it hurts but he won't hurt you." The version of her spoke with such confidence. Anko turned her head the other way. "He just lost me in the other time and is looking for my… our love in this time." Anko looked down at her bed.

"I'm not sure why I'm taking advice from…whatever you are, but I guess it wouldn't hurt me to try it." She just looked at Anko with a smile.

"That a girl! Now go and have a good time with him!" Anko blushed that the few meanings that a 'good time' might consist of. The spirit smiled. "Not what I meant but you'll find out first hand that his sex is to die for…" Anko looked over at the almost drooling spirit and face vaulted at the perverted face she was giving right now. She snapped out of it and looked at her, "When you are ready for that of course. For now I'll let us go back inside you and you just enjoy your date." Suddenly she was gone and Anko was alone again.

"I really hope this isn't a mental breakdown." Anko stood up and looked over at the door, expecting that spirit to be standing in front of it. _'Could she be right? Part of me wants to really go on this date but…'_ Anko stared down at the floor thinking. _'I'll give it a shot, I'm not changing who I am but I'll try this dating thing.'_ Anko rushed to the hospital. Everyone there didn't seem happy.

"Damn demon gets hurt and the Hokage expects us to treat him." Anko frowned. It was true. He was shunned just like her. "To make matters worse here comes the snake whore." Anko didn't have time for this.

"Where is this 'demon'?" The nurse looked up at her for a second. A smile came across her face.

"He's in room 237, I hope you two kill each other." Anko ran off to see him. She snuck through the hospital making sure to make it to his door undetected but when her hand touched the door she heard talking behind it.

"Naruto-sama's wounds are healed and he'll be good to be discharged soon." Anko recognized Kabuto's voice.

"I don' trust you to be alone with him. I'm going to leave some ANBU here to watch you. Or Anko can do it since she's right outside the door." Anko was stunned to hear this but quickly covered it and entered the room. "I won't lie Kabuto, the fact that you were going to betray this village makes it very difficult to trust you. I am going to keep you under surveillance until I deem you're not a threat." Kabuto shrugged. "Also I'll need you to give me any information you have on Orochimaru and his hideouts."

"There's only a few of them I know of I'm afraid. If I know Orochimaru like I do, he's already moved on so I can't promise anything." Sarutobi smoked his pipe.

"That's fine. Just tell us what you know."

"Suit yourself. I'll stop by later with a list." Kabuto walked out. Anko scowled at him before he left.

"With all due respect, how could Naruto-kun let someone like that live!" Sarutobi took another hit of his pipe.

"With all due respect Anko, how could we let you live. After all you were prepared to do anything for Orochimaru before." Anko clenched her teeth.

"That was different!" Sarutobi looked at her.

"Is it?" Two simple words nearly brought her down. "You followed Orochimaru without question and yet when he betrayed you we gave you a chance."

"HE BETRAYED ME!" Anko screeched. "Kabuto wasn't betrayed! That snake just saw Naruto-kun's power and gave up! He could still be a spy!" Sarutobi smiled at her.

"Perhaps that's true." He a let a moment go by before continuing. "By the way, since when was he –kun?" She quickly changed from anger to an unfamiliar feeling. A small blush appeared on her face.

"I..." Anko tried to defended herself.

"I've heard you say it before so don't say it was an accident." Anko growled and turned away with a grunt.

"The little gaki peaked my interest. It's not like I like him or something." Sarutobi smiled quietly.

"And I'm supposed to believe you with that blush?" Anko growled loudly.

"Don't you have paperwork to do? If not I'm sure I can cause enough trouble to make some!" It gave Sarutobi a head ache to think of paperwork back at the office.

"That's not necessary Anko." Sarutobi got up and left. Anko watched the Hokage as he left and after the door shut behind him, she waited a moment before walking over to the bed. She looked at the bandage that covered his wound and started to hate herself. She did this to him. She sat next to him and just thought about what she had done. Naruto, however, was currently entertaining Kurama in his mind scape.

"So Kuama-kun, why did you stop me from killing Kabuto?" Naruto asked he giant fox in the cage. Kurama didn't give him a response. Instead he just closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Naruto wouldn't let him though as he rushed through the seal and onto Kurama's nose. Kurama opened his eyes to see Naruto standing on the end of his nose.

"_**Get off kit, I don't want to play with you right now." **_Naruto didn't move, instead he just stared into Kurama's eyes. After a moment Kurama realized what Naruto was doing and closed his eyes. _**"Go away kit."**_

"You're starting to like me aren't you?" Naruto asked staring at the fox.

"_**Don't make me laugh kit. I hate you for sealing me in here and taking my power remember?"**_

"Then why am I allowed on your nose? I would have thought that if you hated me that the second I came in the cage you would try to kill me." Kurama chuckled.

"_**I'm too tired to give a crap about you right now. Leave...while you still have your head attached to your body." **_ Naruto smiled.

"So it's true you do like me!" Kurama's nose shot up, throwing Naruto up in the air. Naruto watched as Kurama shot his tails at him. Each tail screamed as it ripped the air with its speed and power. Naruto dodged each tail. After a momentary relief that Kurama wasn't moving Naruto began to plunge downwards only to find Kurama's claw coming down on him. Naruto's body flew into the floor with a large crash, followed by Kurama's claw crushing him. Naruto struggled for a moment to get himself more comfortable before looking up at Kurama.

"_**I'm giving you one last chance to leave kit. You are testing the limits of my patience!" **_Naruto just smiled up at him.

"So I was right! You do like me!" Kurama scoffed.

"_**I respect your combat ability nothing more."**_ Kurama took his paw off him. _**"Now leave before I finished what I started."**_ Kurama turned and walked a short distance away before laying back down.

"Don't worry I'll leave." Naruto brushed himself off and went through the cage before stopping. "Oh and I like you too Kurama-kun! I think you'll be a good friend to me." Naruto gave him one last smiled before leaving. Kurama tried not to show it but he smiled slightly at Naruto's comment. _**'I don't know about a good friend, but I'll help you out sometimes… if I feel like it.'**_ Kurama went to sleep with a smile on his face. Naruto's eyes opened to see Anko sleeping on top of him. Naruto couldn't contain the smile that swelled up. He began to stroke her hair and speak.

"I'll go through heaven and earth to create a world we can live together in..." Naruto's eyes squinted. "I promise I'll keep that promise this time." Naruto looked out the window. Soon Orochimaru would attack and take Sasuke. He kissed her forehead and carefully slipped out of the bed and ran after the third Hokage. He caught up with him in his office and closed the door behind him. Sarutobi wasn't surprised at all.

"I see you're doing much better Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled.

"Even in the future I hate hospitals." Sarutobi chuckled.

"I can imagine." Sarutobi could see clearly this visit was something more than just a talk.

"Hey jiji-san?" Here it came. "I need you to dismiss the ANBU again. I need to talk to you about a class SS secret that only the highest ranking people know about." Sarutobi took a hard hit of his pipe.

"Take a break ANBU." Naruto felt the chakra signatures disappear completely. Sarutobi looked at him. "So what is so important this time?" Naruto frowned. Sarutobi wasn't going to like this. Sure enough after Naruto explained what he had in mind, Sarutobi took off his hat and put his pipe down. "Do you know what you're asking of me? The council is over protective of him. If I try to do anything especially THAT, they'll be on my ass until I die!" Naruto knew he wasn't going to like it.

"I'll make sure this works, he is the only one who can save him." Sarutobi took in a deep breath. Sarutobi looked into Naruto's eyes. Naruto's eyes were full of determination and confidence. Sarutobi sighed.

"I'll do this for you on one condition." Sarutobi shot Naruto a serious glance. "When you find him, tell him that I'm sorry, I failed him." Naruto understood and went to leave. A purple blur shot out from behind Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama Naruto-kun is…" Anko noticed Naruto leaving the room. Sarutobi smiled and began smoking his pipe again.

"Yes I know, me and Naruto-kun were having quite the chat. Speaking of which…" A smile crept across Sarutobi's face. "One more condition to your mission Naruto-kun," Naruto didn't like tone Saruobi had, "you have to bring Anko with you." Naruto whipped around.

"She doesn't know the secret! How could she accompany me when she doesn't know what's going on?" Sarutobi smiled.

"Anko, could you please tell your boyfriend here what it is you do?" Without hesitation anko responded.

"I am an interrogation specialist with multiple backgrounds in covert and …" Anko's face lit up like a Christmas tree before she stood up and began to yell at the Hokage. "DID YOU JUST CALL HIM MY BOYFRIEND?!" Sarutobi smiled and removed the pipe from his mouth for a second.

"You have been on two dates haven't you? That's more than any other guy you've 'dated.'" Sarutobi looked at her before she just looked away with the blush in full bloom.

"Anyway my field is interrogation and 'information recovery'." Sarutobi smiled.

"In short she knows most of this village's secrets including the one that you know of." This shocked Naruto. Never once did Anko ever mention that she knew the top secrets of the village. "What I'm about to tell you is a top ranking secret." Sarutobi looked at Naruto sternly. "The top interrogators are allowed access into the top secret files of the village. This is because if we capture someone who knows one of these secrets and he reveals it to normal interrogators, they might tell other people and those people tell other people and soon we have a crisis on our hands because of it. Therefore, anyone who is considered a possible container of secrets must be interrogated by a 'specialist.' That way if they spill their secrets and say something that isn't meant for normal ears, it stays that way." Sarutobi turned his head towards Anko. "He is going after Itachi-san. Please escort Itachi back here covertly, and be sure not to hit on him this time."

"I can't help it if that uniform makes him look sexy!" Naruto clenched his fist but said nothing. Anko noticed Naruto's malice suddenly spike. Naruto opened the door and left, slamming the door behind him.

"I think you made him jealous." Sarutobi said looked up at Anko.

"Not my fault. Itachi is a smoking hot piece of ass." Anko smiled and tried to boost her bravado.

"Can you honestly say that you don't care for Naruto-kun?" A voice in her head reminded her._ 'I'm not fucking Itachi. I was just saying I thought he was a hot guy.'_ Anko heard a sigh. "You should know that talking about other guys in front of him is the same as him talking about other woman on a date with you. It hurts." Anko bravado wore off and replaced it was sadness. _'I don't know why, if he talked about other woman in front of me I'd be fine with it!' _

"Who are you trying to convince?" Anko looked over at Sarutobi who seemed disappointed in her.

"What are you looking at?" Anko asked the old man. Sarutobi took a hit of his pipe.

"You're still new to this so I'll forgive you but know that unlike other guys that hide their emotions, Naruto keeps his straight out. Some of them he locks away but for the most part he's an open book. Remember that." Anko scoffed.

"Whatever. I'll go after him and say 'I'm sorry'" Anko mocked before jumping back and out the window. Sarutobi frowned. Not even he could tell if she was hiding the truth right now or not. Was she really sorry or did she just not understand? It didn't take long for Anko to catch up to Naruto. He was sitting on the side of one of the many canals that ran all over Konoha. He stared down at the water with such sad eyes. Anko just stared at him, it really did upset him. She felt something tug at her heart and grabbed at her chest to try and get rid of it. It was useless. She locked her emotions and walked over to him. "Hey gaki, we going to do this mission or what?" There was no response. She breathed in to talk again but was now stopped by his words.

"It was stupid of me." He voice sounded so depressed. "I made you fall in love with me once, it was selfish and stupid of me to think that I could make it happen again." Anko felt her heart race. "You gave me two chances and I blew both of them. The first one I walked out on it and we fought. The second one I pissed you off and you tried to kill me." Anko swore she saw a tear roll down his cheek. "No matter how much I said I would wait for you, I've been expecting all this time for things to go back to the way they were. I can't help myself. I'm sorry." Anko grabbed her shirt that was above her heart and squeezed tight. "I was so used to loving you and you loving me, I don't know any other way. My mind says to make you fall in love with me again because you aren't, and my heart says you are in love with me and to just go back to how things were. I don't know which to do anymore. I'm sorry for putting this on you. You aren't the Anko-chan that I knew." Anko felt the waves of sadness become larger inside her. Naruto stood up and walked over to her. "Please forgive me. If you still want to go on this mission I won't stop you. Meet me at the front gate tomorrow at 6 am. If you can forgive me, tell me then." He knew there was nothing he could do. He walked past her and away from her.

"GO AFTER HIM!" A voice inside her screamed. Anko stood there still gripping her shirt. "GO AFT…"

'_Don't order me around! Besides I'm not the one rushing everything!'_ She heard the voice sigh in her head.

"You're such a moron!" Anko growled.

'_What was that?'_ Anko yelled back.

"You don't know anything about men do you?" Anko scoffed.

'_I know A LOT about men.'_

"Take it from me, men are physically strong, but mentally they are fragile. It's why things affect them the way they do. Right now that man is suffering. He is suffering because he can't deal with my death. Men always talk about how we talk about our feelings and whatever, but in truth that is what makes woman emotionally stronger than men. We deal with our shit and then move on. They throw things into boxes and pile them up until they all come crashing down. When he had me, I helped him with all his problems. Without me, he's all alone again trying to deal with this. Right now he needs you. Please, if you have any feelings for him, don't let him suffer alone." Anko looked down at her clenched fist and… dropps of water? She didn't notice it before but she had been crying. How long had she been crying? She tried to box her emotions but found it too hard this time. There could only be one source for her tears. She ran off after him but didn't get to him in time. He had already made it to his apartment. She knocked on the door. No response. She pounded on the door. Still nothing. She wanted to shout for him to come out but words came out as silence. Anytime she'd try to talk her throat would close up and wouldn't let her talk. She couldn't take it either. Turned and went to leave. Naruto was thankful that she left. He couldn't take anymore right now. Suddenly he felt a body press up against him. It was a similar body that he knew very well. He turned only for his face to be right above her cleavage. A hand cupped the back of his head and pulled him into her upper chest. Naruto wanted to say something but the fact that he didn't want this moment to end and surprise that she was doing this prevented him.

"I lied to you gaki." Anko said holding him close. "I lied when I said I would only do this once. Don't go telling everyone now, got it?" He softly nodded and closed his eyes. Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. He could hear her heart beat fast. "I do feel something for you gaki. I've never loved anyone before so I can't tell you if it is love I feel. After I saw that video scroll I didn't believe the fact that you were from the future or any of that shit. What I did see was myself in that video. I saw the look in my eyes and I saw the smile on my face. It was something that I thought I lost when Orochimaru abandoned me." She held him closer. "The rest of it was surprising but the only images I've thought of since have been of that smile and that look I was giving. I want that." Tears fell from her eyes. "I want to be happy again. I want to smile and be happy!" The tears rapidly increased in speed as more and more tears fell from her eyes. "So many people in this village hate me and the few people that don't I push away because I'm afraid of getting hurt. Then you come along and show me a chance at being happy again and suddenly something changed. I didn't know what to do or why I felt like this. All I knew is that I felt better around you and sad when you weren't around. I forgot all about my loneliness and my long dead heart began to beat again. I felt it care for you. It felt so good to be near you." Anko pulled his head back and he stared into her eyes. "I don't know what it is about you gaki but you make me feel something I never thought I'd feel again. Now that I was on the verge of losing you it hurt so bad. I don't know what you did to me or why it happened, all I know is I don't want to feel crappy again. It's selfish and I'm only thinking of myself but just tell me you love me. I don't care if you don't anymore just tell me you love me so I can feel better!" Anko cried at a still shocked Naruto. Naruto felt his heart break listening to her words. She was opening up to him. He wrapped her in a hug. He didn't know how long this side of her would last so he opened up as well.

"I love you Anko-chan. I have and always will." Anko returned the hug and embraced him. Anko may have been crying but her heart never felt happier.

End of chapter.


End file.
